The T-800 and T-1000's arrival
This is where the Terminator and the T-1000 arrive in Revenge of The Ultratron. hear a truck engine start as some headlights come on, and then the truck's brakes hiss and it drives away we see lightning sparking around 2 truck trailers and then a sphere appears, then it disappears, revealing the T-800 in human form in the bulf Terminator: around and then looks towards a bar T-800 starts walking to the bar, scanning some cars and motorcycles while doing so and then he enters the door the bar, 2 bikers are playing pool, and the Terminator enters, as everyone stops what their doing and look at him Terminator: around the bar scanning people for their clothing sizes and then he comes up to one biker with a long beard and hair, smoking a cigar and finds his size matches his I need your clothes, your boots, and your motorcycle. then laughs Biker: You forgot to say: "Please". puffs his cigar and blows smoke in the Terminator's face, before pressing his cigar against his chest. But is surprised to see him not react Terminator: the biker's hand and squeezes it Biker: Oh! AH! AAH!! GET HIM OFF ME!!! Biker: #2: him with a pool stick Terminator then grabs the other biker and throws him out the window and then throws the biker into the kitchen and onto the grill Biker: AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! guys takes out a knife and stabs him but the Terminator grabs the knife and twists his arm, and stabs the knife into his shoulder Biker #3: Oh, pull it out! Pull it out! everyone backs away Terminator: into the kitchen and approaches the biker Biker: out an M1911 pistol and tries to chamber a round but has trouble doing so Terminator: the pistol and chambers a round Biker: out his keys Take it! Terminator: the keys and then steps out of the bar, fully clothed as "Bad to the Bone" plays. He then gets on the motorcycle and starts it Bar owner: out with a Winchester M1887, lever-action, sawn-off shotgun, fires a warning shot and points it at the Terminator. Can't let you take the man's wheels, son. Now, get off before I put you down. Terminator: off the motorcycle and walks up to the Bar owner Bar owner: That's it, damn it. Terminator: the shotgun, then walks up closer to the bar owner, and takes out a pair of shades. He puts them on, gets on the motorcycle and takes off else police car pulls up in an alley after an eletrical sparking happens nearby, and then the policeman steps out Policeman: R-31 David, Sherman Code 6 at the Sixthe Street bridge and Santa Fe on and electrical distrubance. Woman on radio: 10-4, R-31 David. police then approaches the fence and shines his flashlight on it, and then he approaches a huge cut out circle in the fence and pulls out his Beretta M9 pistol as he examines the hole T-1000: up and stabs the cop. He then kneels down and picks up the pistol. He chambers a round. He then walks up to the police car, now fully clothed. He gets in the car and then types "Sparkle, Nyx" into the computer, and then it shows Nyx's info, names the legal guardians of her. Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts